


Day 13 - Feelings

by ReindeerGamesofMischief



Series: Mischief's drabbles [13]
Category: The Kane Chronicles - Rick Riordan
Genre: Drabble, Feelings, If You Squint - Freeform, background carter/horus, carter goes to therapy, mostly - Freeform, read the other stories in my drabble series, they flow together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-10 10:57:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20134342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReindeerGamesofMischief/pseuds/ReindeerGamesofMischief
Summary: Carter talks about his feelings.





	Day 13 - Feelings

“And how does that make you feel?”

From his spot on his therapist’s couch, Carter shrugged. “Apathetic?”

“Are you asking me? Or telling me?”

“Asking?” Realizing his tone, Carter groaned, dropping his head back on the couch. “I’m _telling_ you. I’m _telling_ you that I have no feelings toward that someone who thought, ‘hmmm, I should record this clearly emotional ball of mess and post it on social media for the world to see with no consideration of the actual person’.” 

“An-

“Okay!" he interrupted. "So, maybe I’m not apathetic to it.” He sat back up to look at his therapist. “There may be some anger tied to the whole thing…”

“Some a-

“Fine! More than some!" Carter jumped to his feet and began pacing. "I’m upset that my breakdown has been immortalized without my permission! I don’t care that the OP wrote about the injustices in America and whatever! My breakdown is  _ my _ breakdown. Not something to be sensationalized or shared with the world!”

His therapist pushed over the tissue box.

“But,” he said with less anger as he reached for a tissue, sinking back into his seat. “I’m also glad that people are seeing the truth...my truth.”


End file.
